


Let the Games Begin

by TheKillersMurderer



Series: Hunger Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Evil, Friendship, Gen, Hunger Games, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKillersMurderer/pseuds/TheKillersMurderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the annual Hunger Games. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Podium

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just something to note before you read: This takes place in a universe where Panem has no districts and is all one, so these people all know each other. Just a heads up about that. Anyway, enjoy!

The freezing cold air hits the tributes skin and turns their organs to ice.   
The ice cold wind would bother them if they weren't staring into the face of death, and this face is made up of all the friends they would have to murder or watch die to survive.   
The countdown starts, some people don't know how long they have, if the odds are in their favour. 

Tim  
Tim back home was a writer, he used to write books and sell them to others, or donate them to the local library.   
Everyone loved his stories since there wasn't much entertainment in the area.   
Tim was very calm after he was chosen, it was like he expected it.  
Tim charmed his way through just about everything up until the games, some people believed he was too sweet to win the games, but that didn't change his spectacular betting odds.   
Tim had a quick wit, and a way of speaking that gave people the illusion that he knew what he was doing.   
Tim has finally made it to the games and he feels as if his stomach has somehow digested itself.  
Tim looks over to a medical kit, maybe that's all he needs for the moment. 

Jimi   
Jimi was a musician, and the most popular back home.   
He did shows very often, and was as devastated as everyone else was when he was chosen to fight in the games.   
Jimi didn't say much during the interviews, or training, but he showed that he was a skilled tribute.   
Jimi has great odds, but not many sponsors, he wonders himself if he will survive. 

Derrick   
Derrick was a very intelligent and quiet person.   
He spent a lot of time reading, and never once thought he would be picked out of the jar.   
Derrick didn't speak much, but was a blast when he did.   
Although his intelligence is a big advantage, he is also incredibly strong.   
Derrick has unbelievable odds due to this. 

Chet   
Chet is a fitness freak, he is ridiculously strong.   
Chet did a lot of training for the games, so he is prepared.   
The only thing with Chet is that he has no intention to kill anyone, he wants to wait it out until the final two, then kill if he has to.   
Chet strangely has very poor odds. 

Jon   
Jon is quiet and quite clever, but is easily manipulated.   
When he was picked, he went up there and accepted his fate.   
Only problem is that if anyone is the least prepared for the games, it's him.   
No training, no planning, nothing.   
This is why he has very low odds. 

Rob  
Rob is a very funny person, the towns clown he is.   
Rob could make a statue laugh with his random and clever humour.   
Rob couldn't believe he was reaped, he never saw it coming.   
Rob does have some very great skills, but nothing takes away the terror eating up inside of him.   
Due to his very beloved sense of humour, he has high odds, but this does not ease his fear. 

Taylor  
Taylor is a sweetheart, but has prepared for the games since she was the right age.  
Despite the fact she prepared, she was still horrified when she was chosen.   
Taylor showed some amazing skills and is a very popular tribute, she has played the games a million times over in her head, and has tried to find a solution to every problem she may face in the games.   
Right now, she knows food is important, so she focuses her attention to the fishing gear in the cornucopia. 

Drake  
Drake was popular at home, he is a very likeable person.   
Only problem is if anyone is not as prepared as Jon, it's him.   
Drake relies on his intelligence and likeableness to win the games, which is possible but unlikely.   
Odds are average for him, as he is likeable, but not a killer. 

Claire  
The snob.  
Claire is very independent and always gets her own way.   
Now that she has been put in the games her whole world is upside down.   
With no skills whatsoever, it's no surprise why she has very, very low odds and almost no sponsors.  
She knows that she needs supplies to win, but won't survive the bloodbath, so she eyes a backpack. 

Vince  
Vince is very smart, and has an impeccable way with words.   
While he is not strong at all, he makes up for it in skill.   
Everyone loved Vince during the trials, his very clever humour combined with his wit was just enough to get him above average odds.   
While he does not want to walk right into the bloodbath, he knows he needs something, so he decides to run for a backpack. 

Florence   
Florence is a very intelligent and funny person, and is prepared for the games.   
Florence kept her skills a secret to the other tributes, and constantly made plans for the games.   
Florence was a blast with the audience, and has great odds.   
She clears her mind of fear, and decides to run to the cornucopia. 

Selena  
The troublemaker, the only thing surprising about her being in the games is the fact that it took so long.   
Selena stole, pranked, and fought her way through life.   
Selena is a very violent and skilled tribute, but is also very good at making friends.   
Her odds are the highest of the tributes, but she has a problem with getting so lost in her own ego, she can’t find a way out. 

Alan  
Alan is the smart-ass.   
Alan can talk his way out of almost every situation, and was not very surprised he was entered into the games.   
With no skills outside of his words and intelligence, he is not the most gifted tribute.   
This doesn't change his average odds.   
Alan was never scared up until this moment, where he is seconds away to possibly dying. 

Anna   
While she always knew she would be chosen, she still could not believe she was in the games.   
She avoided showing off her skills, which she did have, and it did not help her odds.   
Many people believe she would be the first to go, and she thinks this too, but won't give up. 

Zach  
A weapons expert, can build, fix, and use them.   
Is anything but stupid, but his mind is not the thing that scares the other tributes.   
It is of course how dangerous he is with every weapon in the arena.   
Even know his odds almost match Selena's, he still has second thoughts about winning. 

Corey  
Very quiet, but with some very helpful skills.   
Odds have been average, as he is strong, but not as appealing as the others. 

Sam  
Training a long time for this, she is ready.  
She never showed off her skills, as she was too busy putting off people she hated, and talking to the people she liked.   
Sam was very likeable among the viewers, and has fairly good odds, she just has a very terrible feeling about her odds in the games. 

Amy  
While popular, she is not amazing at anything else needed to win, which is why she needs to be a team.   
Her odds are average, as she is very likeable, and seems like she knows what she is doing.   
While she is shit scared, she tends to block all her fear. 

Walter  
The oldest of the tributes.   
Walter has been preparing for this since he was born.   
Walters brother won the games 14 years before, and Walter is determined to win as well.  
Walter is extremely skilled, and has odds incredibly high.   
Walter does not want to be in a team, but knows it may be his best chance at times.

Daron  
Like Walter, Daron was born to fight in the games.   
The only problem is: Daron isn't smart like Walter is, and is nowhere near as likable.   
Daron has very high odds, as he is a natural born killer, but his arrogance could easily get him killed. 

Rye  
Rye is yet another one trained for this.   
Rye's intelligence is her biggest trait, as she can get out of many situations.   
Rye went well with the trials, and showed her skills, which has made her a target, and also someone people want in their alliance.   
Rye does not care about her great odds, and focuses on winning. 

Jen  
Jen is possibly the smartest of the bunch.   
Jen never wanted to be put in the games, but did anyway.   
Jen has made friends for an alliance, but never showed off her skills.  
She doesn't want to kill, but doesn’t want to die.   
Her odds are average as she was liked among the audience. 

April  
April has been training since she was born.   
A very skilled tribute, and a funny person, it's no wonder why her odds are so high.   
April believes she will win the games. 

Ash  
Ash is very sweet and is definitely out of her zone in the games.   
Ash may not be strong, or smart, but she will kill if she has to.  
Her odds are very low. 

They all either plan or worry, but all pay attention to the countdown.   
3….  
2….  
1   
Let the games begin.


	2. The Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games begin.

The games begin, the tributes are flushed with fear, and even if they have a plan, they panic.   
Tim is the first to run by a split second, Tim was always a fast person, but when his life depends on it he ran a lot faster than he ever could have imagined.   
Tim grabs the medical kit he was eying and runs straight ahead into the woods, pushing past the other fighting tributes.   
Jimi, Derrick, Chet, Jon, and Rob all run into the woods, not picking up anything as a part of their panic plan.   
They all thought the risk was too much, and decided they would find their supplies in the woods.   
Taylor and Drake are the first to enter the cornucopia.   
Taylor picks up a sword and puts it to Drakes throat.   
"Wait, wait, you won’t win alone. Let's go together" Drake tries to persuade Taylor quickly.   
Taylor thinks about it and lowers the sword.   
"Get the fishing stuff, I'll get the bait. And get a knife" Taylor requests.   
Drake nods in agreement, and gets all the fishing gear he can.   
They both bolt from the cornucopia and run straight ahead and pass Vince and Claire fighting for a bag.   
Vince and Claire both play tug of war with the backpack.   
Claire kicks Vince in the shin, but Vince is determined to get the bag.   
Vince sees a knife strapped to the bag, he rips the strap off and shows Claire the knife.  
Claire immediately drops the bag and runs off with the other tributes into the woods.   
Vince runs off in the opposite direction.   
Florence goes into the cornucopia after waiting and see's Jen, they both stare at each other.   
Jen gets scared off and takes a basket of bread before running away.   
Florence takes a basket thinking it is food and runs off, she does not realize that it is not food in the basket, but only rope and a lighter.   
Selena and Alan both run on either side of the cornucopia and grab a shield leaning on the side, before running into the woods with the others.   
By now everyone has cleared the cornucopia, this gives Anna, Zach, and Corey who made a pact before the games, a chance to follow their plan.   
They all sprint to the cornucopia and gather as much as they can before all running their separate ways into the woods. 

Sam and Amy run right into each other while trying to find shelter.   
"Please don't kill me!" Sam cries.   
"Bitch please" Amy responds.   
"What did you get from the bloodbath?" Amy asks.  
"Nothing, I ran away"  
Amy reaches in a pack she stole and hands her a bottle of poison.  
"Here, take this drink. I have like 5 of them" Amy says.  
Sam takes the drink and stores it in her pocket.   
"Sharing supplies are we?" Daron says as he emerges from behind a tree.   
Amy grips a tomahawk in her bag.   
"I'm not gonna kill you if you share with us" Daron says.   
Walter comes out from the bushes with a bow and arrow aimed at Amy.  
"Fuck. Okay, have the drinks" Amy says handing Daron two bottles of poison.   
Daron inspects the drink, he realizes what it is.   
"Hey, we got this shit too. It's fucking poison!" Daron yells.  
Amy takes the tomahawk and slightly slices the side of Daron's wrist and makes a break for it.   
Walter takes the shot, but misses.   
"Fucking useless" Daron screams as he kicks Walters face and takes his bow and arrow sheath.   
Daron runs after Amy through the bushes, leaving both Walter and Sam.  
Sam drops the poison and runs away before Walter can wake up. 

Jen finds a tree to rest at not realizing Rye was already there.   
Rye jumps from the tree.   
"You can have the tree. If I can have your bread" Rye says.   
Jen jumps in fright and faces Rye.   
"Have the tree" Jen says.   
"It wasn't an offer" Rye says before punching Jen in the face twice breaking her nose.   
Rye takes the bread and walks off. 

\--------------

After finding a knife someone dropped on the ground, Ash finds a cliff.   
Ash walks to the edge and looks down.   
The bottom is blocked out by snow white clouds.   
Ash sits and picks up a small rock on the ground and proceeds to show the rock what's down there at the bottom.   
The rock disappears in the white fluff just like the bottom of the cliff.   
Ash gets up and turns around to see April playing with a knife.   
"How you enjoying the games?" April asks with a strange grin.   
"I'm not" Ash replies.   
"Not many people are. Nobody has died yet, no cannon shots"   
Ash starts feeling uncomfortable.   
"I didn't notice that. Who do you think is going to be the first to die?"  
April laughs and stares at Ash, not saying a single word.   
Ash lunges at April with her knife, but April steps out the way and knees Ash in the stomach.   
April goes to stab Ash, but she moves back before punching April in the nose.   
Ash walks backwards near the edge, not realizing it.   
Ash goes to charge at April, but at the last second April kicks Ash.   
The impact of the kick breaks Ash's chest.   
Ash tries to regain her breath, but fails to and falls to her knees.   
A tear rolls down her cheek before she falls backwards off the cliff.   
April closes her eyes and listens to the cannon fire.


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real games begin.

Taylor and Drake walk through the woods trying to find somewhere to fish.   
They both walk in silence, maybe because they're scared, maybe because they don't want anyone to hear them, they both have no idea why.   
Drake decides to make a move and swipes Taylor off her feet.   
"Sorry, but I can't win if I don't kill anyone" Drake says.   
Taylor picks up a rock from off the ground and throws it at Drake, it hits his eye.   
"Fuck!" Drake yells.   
Taylor gets up and starts running away.   
Taylor stumbles upon Derrick who is sharpening a stick.   
They both stare at each other, neither of them planning to attack.   
Derrick grabs the stick and runs away hoping he will find somewhere quiet again.   
Taylor starts trying to find somewhere she can set up camp, now that she's alone she needs somewhere isolated. 

Tim sits down leaning against a tree before he opens his medical kit to see what’s in it.   
Tim finds bandages, patches, medicines, and a pair of scissors.   
Tim takes the scissors out of the kit and stores them in his pocket.   
Tim rests his head against the tree and closes his eyes.   
"This is no time to be resting" A voice calls out.   
Tim forces his eyes open, Selena is standing there with her shield.  
"Relax. I'm not gonna kill you. You are on our good side for now" Selena says.   
"What?" Tim asks.   
"Anna, Alan! We got a new member of our pack" Selena calls out.   
Anna and Alan go to Selena and see Tim.   
"We're teaming up to kill all the tough ones" Anna says.   
"We don't have a chance to win unless we get rid of them. Then there is actually a competition" Alan adds.   
"Alright. Can't argue with that" Tim says.   
Tim is helped up by Alan and walks with them.   
"You got anything?" Selena asks.   
Tim stays silent.   
"Hello, earth to Tim. She's talking to you" Anna says.  
Tim shakes his head and says "Oh, sorry, what?"  
Selena laughs.   
"You got anything?" Selena repeats.   
"No, only a medical kit"   
"Better than nothing" Alan says.   
"Yeah, I guess so" Tim replies.   
The four of them start searching for their targets, while Tim makes a plan to escape from them. 

10 minutes pass, and Drake has finally gotten up.   
Drake feels his eye where Taylor's rock hit him.   
He could see out of it, luckily.   
Taylor didn't take away his gear, so at least he didn't lose everything.   
Drake grabs his stuff, and continues trying to find water. 

Jen sharpens a stick with a rock, and collects a bunch of sticks.   
Jen hears a whistle, a sponsor sent her something.   
Jen goes to the silver sphere and opens it up.   
Inside the sphere is a bunch of rope.   
Jen takes the rope and stores it in her pocket.   
"Look who has friends" Daron says as he walks to Jen.   
Jen stares him straight into the eyes.   
"Look, I've already been fucked over once today……"Daron is interrupted by Jen before he can finish.  
"Looks like it's about to be twice" Jen grabs the sphere and hits Daron over the head with it.   
Daron grabs an arrow, but he drops it after Jen stabs his quad muscles with her sharp stick.   
Daron cries out in pain.   
Jen grabs the rope and puts it around Daron's neck and starts asphyxiating him with it.   
Daron tries to loosen the rope, but he can't.   
Jen drops the rope before Daron dies.   
Daron gasps for air and starts rubbing his neck.   
Jen kicks him in the face and takes his backpack, bow and arrows, and her stick she stabbed Daron with, and runs.   
Daron starts crying in both pain and shame. 

Drake starts to get tired and takes a rest.   
As he starts making weapons out of the fishing gear, he overhears two voices.   
Although he can't make out what they're saying he knows who they are.   
Zach and Rye were talking in the distance, but Drake leaves them be for the moment. 

Vince starts searching through his backpack.   
A blanket, rope, muesli bars, another knife, and a bottle of water.   
"Fuck, he's got a knife" Vince hears someone whisper.   
Vince puts everything but the knife in the bag, and puts it on his shoulders.   
"NOW!" Florence screams.   
Corey charges at Vince with a spear.   
Vince turns and pushes the spear away, hitting Corey's face with the shaft.   
Florence jumps on Vince trying to strangle him, but Vince throws her to the ground like she was nothing but a sack of potatoes.   
Corey once again tries to impale Vince, but Vince ducks, and body slams Corey to the ground.   
Vince picks up the spear and snaps it with his leg.   
Florence successfully spear tackles Vince to the ground.   
Florence puts her hands around Vince's neck and starts squeezing.   
Vince grabs Florence's neck and snaps it like it was nothing more than a twig.   
A cannon fires.   
Vince gets up only to see Corey try to stab him with a knife.   
Vince lifts his arm to defend his face, and the knife drives into his arm.   
Vince yells in pain.   
Corey picks up what is left of his spear and once again charges at Vince.   
Vince kicks Corey off his feet and drives his head onto the broken end of the spear.   
"I didn't even use the pointy end" Vince tries to speak over the sound of the cannon. 

Claire finally finishes running as far she can from the others and collapses on the ground.   
She rolls around so she can see the sky behind the branches and leaves.   
Once she finishes crying and catching her breath, she gets up.   
She starts practicing her punches, kicks, and hand to hand combat for 5 minutes before she collapses to the ground again. 

Not too far away from Claire is Jimi.   
Jimi is busy using leaves, sticks and elastic he has on his clothes to create a slingshot.   
He builds for a while, and cuts his finger at one stage, but after around 3 hours, he finally creates a slingshot.   
Jimi picks up a small stone from the ground and tries to test the slingshot.   
He aims, and cocks it, then fires.   
Unsurprisingly the slingshot fails and falls apart.   
Jimi gives up and starts looking for supplies. 

Jon wakes up after camouflaging himself into the bushes and sleeping.   
"I count 3 cannon shots. That means 3 less people" Jon hears April speaking behind him.   
Jon gets up, but April stops him.   
"Wow, why are you leaving? I'm not that scary"   
"What do you want?" Jon says.   
"Someone I can trust" April starts filing her nails with her knife.   
"I have a task for you, and if you agree to it, you can have one of my knives" April says.   
"What is the task?" Jon questions.  
"Simple. You find water and food, and tell me where" April says.   
"Seems easy enough"   
"It is. We'll meet back here after the showing of the dead tributes, okay?"   
"Sounds good"  
April laughs.   
"I knew I could trust you"   
Both of them go off in different directions. 

Chet finally successfully climbs a really fucking large tree.   
He gets near the top and rests on a strong tree branch.   
Chet sits there for a while wondering what he's gonna do next.   
Chet hears a noise.   
A sponsor has sent him something.   
Chet opens up the box he was sent and finds a bomb.   
Now Chet has more things to think about. 

Amy places her sleeping bag down in a bushy area.   
After thinking it was too visible, Amy starts camouflaging the sleeping bag.   
Amy starts cutting pieces of bush and putting it on the bag.   
Amy then starts to cut some branches and covers it until it is almost unnoticeable.   
After searching the area around her, Amy finds some berry bushes.   
Amy starts picking some berries and stores them in her backpack.   
While picking the berries, Amy gets prickled by the thorns on the bushes.   
"Fuck!" she yells as she puts the part she was bit in her mouth.   
Amy yells it so loud, Sam hears it and walks towards it. 

While travelling to the sound, Sam stumbles upon a fist fight between Walter and Rob.   
Rob hits Walter in the jaw, Walter quickly retaliates with another punch.   
Walter kicks Rob to the ground, and see's Sam.   
"You little bitch!" He yells.   
Walter goes to punch Sam, but Sam beats him to it, and punches Walter in his balls.   
Sam then kicks Walter in his face, and he falls backwards.   
Rob rips an arrow Walter stabbed him with earlier out of his side and lunges at Sam.   
Sam grabs his hand and twists it around until the arrow is facing him.   
Sam then pushes the arrow into Robs heart.   
Rob stands there for a second before falling over and dying.   
A cannon goes off.   
Sam walks over to Walter.   
"I'm not letting you go this time" she yells as she stomps Walters face in.   
Sam doesn’t stop until she hears another cannon go off.


	4. Night 1

The darkness slowly takes over the arena, as the tributes begin to prepare for the night.   
Rye is searching for supplies since she was nothing to get her through the night.   
While searching she hears a whistle.   
A sponsor has sent her something.   
Rye runs over to the noise, and examines her gift.   
She seems to have been sent a landmine.   
Rye picks it up and continues walking.   
On her path Rye notices a rock formation and travels to it.   
It’s a cave!  
Rye decides to stay there the night.   
She puts the very little amount of things she has on the cold, uneven ground and grabs her landmine.   
Rye goes to set the landmine out the front of her cave, but has no idea of how to arm it.   
She pushes a few parts sticking out before she tries pressing the top, hoping it would arm it, but it doesn't. 

Jon sits at his fire he lighted long before the sun set, he is cooking the rabbit he had to kill earlier.   
It was very peaceful until a cannon shot went off, scaring the shit out of Jon.   
Jon's state of peace is broken, and remembers the threat.   
Jon tries to hurry up and cook his rabbit so he can start moving.   
After cooking the rabbit, he eats a little bit and stores the rest.  
The fire is extinguished, and Jon continues moving. 

Jimi climbs a tree so he can rest for the night.   
He takes up with him his collection of the weapons he tried to build.   
Jimi lays on the tree and stares into the sky trying to find constellations.   
He was so lost, he didn’t hear the noise the gift a sponsor sent him made.   
The gift landed right on his chest, and scares him so much he jumps and knocks the gift right off the tree.   
The gift hits the ground and lets off a massive explosion, knocking Jimi right off the tree.   
Jimi hits the ground and lays there for a second.   
"Fuck" he cries as he falls asleep with his face in the soil. 

Selena, Tim, Anna and Alan all walk in a single file line, Alan at the front, Selena at the back.   
"Who exactly are we trying to find?" Tim asks.   
"Anyone we think is a threat" Alan replies.   
"And who would that be?" Tim questions.   
Anna sighs while Selena replies; "we heard Jen around here".   
"Wait, Jen?" Tim continues to question.   
"No, we meant President Snow" Anna says sarcastically.   
"Why are we killing her?" Tim asks.   
"She's smart, and skilled in a lot of areas that can get us killed" Alan says.   
"What the fuck? Isn’t she your friends?" Tim raises his voice.   
"It doesn't matter who are friends anymore, only one of us will make it out of this" Alan argues.   
"Good point" Tim gives up the argument and stays silent.   
After a short moment of silence Tim turns straight around and swings his scissors at Selena.   
The end of the scissors slices Selina's hand right open.   
Tim shoves past her and starts running as fast as he can.   
Selena grabs a throwing knife and throws it at Tim, it hits him in the shoulder, but that doesn't stop him from running.   
Alan and Anna both look at each other before they both bolt off in different directions leaving Selena.   
"Motherfuckers!" Selena yells. 

Tim runs and runs until he collapses next to a tree.   
"What the fuck are you doing at my tree?" A voice yells.   
Tim grabs the throwing knife from his shoulder and looks up at the tree.   
On a branch was Chet.   
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill 'ya" Chet laughs as he jumps from the tree branch.   
"Oh, Chet, thank fuck it's you" Tim manages to say while he tries to breath.   
"Now, what do 'ya want, cunt?" Chet asks.   
"I was stabbed in the shoulder before, could you like…….Do something about it?" Tim asks.   
Chet snatches the medical kit off Tim and starts looking through it.   
"No problem, faggot" Chet smiles.   
"Thanks so much" Tim says as Chet starts treating his wound. 

April walks back to the spot her and Jon met up a few hours before.   
April gets all her stuff and starts setting up a camp.   
After putting down all her things, she starts a fire, and cooks some bread she found earlier.   
April closes her eyes and starts to go to sleep, forgetting she has not put out her fire. 

Daron finally starts to recover from his encounter with Jen, and starts to get up.   
Daron tries to stand, but the leg Jen stabbed him in collapses, and Daron face plants to the ground.   
"I'm gonna murder that fucking bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill her!" Daron starts to cry.   
Daron starts crying again, but even harder than before.   
He cries, and cries until he falls asleep. 

Jen searches for somewhere to set down for the night.   
It was quiet, until Jen heard crying.   
She arms her bow and starts following the crying.   
It's Sam.   
Sam looks over at Jen and then buries her face back into her hands.   
Jen walks over to Sam and lowers her bow.   
"I did something bad. I did something really bad" Sam cries.   
Jen hugs Sam, and Sam rests her face on Jens neck.   
"It's okay. What did you do?" Jen asks while patting her on the back.   
"I killed them" Sam cries.   
"Who? Who did you kill?"   
"Walter…..And Rob"   
Sam cries even harder, so Jen squeezes tighter.   
"Jen?" Sam finally says after a long pause.   
"Yes?"   
"Can you please kill me?" Sam takes her head off Jens neck and looks in her eyes.   
"Please. I can't do this!" Sam tells her.   
Jen stares at her face, it is red and glowing with tears.   
"I'm sorry" Jen says as she gets up and starts walking away.   
"I'm so sorry" Jen continues to repeat and walk away until she can no longer hear Sam screaming. 

Over the night sky, the tributes that have died so far show in the sky.   
Ash 

Walter

Rob

Florence   
Jimi, who was Florence's boyfriend completely misses it, and has no idea she is dead. 

Corey   
Corey's girlfriend Taylor see's this and begins to cry. 

Rye

Zach is fast asleep in his sleeping bag.   
Nearby is Derrick looking for a place to sleep.   
It wasn't long until Derrick found Zach and his sleeping bag.   
Derrick didn't want to kill Zach, but wanted his sleeping bag, so the only option was to share with him.   
Derrick climbs a tree nearby and starts cutting branches off, he keeps doing this until Zach wakes up.   
Zach finally wakes up, and grabs his sword.   
"Wait. Don't be alarmed! I just want to share your sleeping bag. I don't want to kill you" Derrick says.   
"What the fuck?" Zach replies.   
"Please. I don't have anything, and I don't want to die yet" Derrick says.   
Zach unzips the sleeping bag and flattens it out like a blanket.   
"There, but only for tonight" Zach says.   
Derrick gets under the sleeping bag blanket and falls asleep with Zach. 

Anna finally stops running from the conflict.   
She yawns and realizes it's time to sleep.   
Anna gives in to the fatigue and climbs the nearest tree to sleep on.   
She hears Vince near her, but she leaves him be.   
Vince is lying down under a blanket staring into the sky while singing to himself.   
Vince can't get the images out of his head, and tries to sing himself to sleep.   
Anna listens to his singing and finds it relaxing.   
Anna listens in and whispers the words to herself until she falls asleep.   
Alan on the other hand stopped running ages ago, and cried himself to sleep before Anna had even finished running. 

Drake, while still searching for a place to sleep, finds Taylors camp.   
Drake takes out a fishing hook and goes over to Taylor, but he can't kill her, not like this he can’t.   
Instead, for revenge, he takes all her gear and runs off with it. 

Jon continues trying to find the area he was supposed to meet April, but he is lost.   
After a few hours he gives up and sets up camp.   
April is fast asleep, so she doesn't even realize……Yet.


	5. Day 2

Taylor wakes up in the morning really early.   
The sun shines into her eyes, and the freezing air fills her lungs.   
When she breaths out the air it is all foggy, this amuses her for a bit.   
After having a blast with her breath, she gets up and realizes her belongings are gone.   
"Shit" she curses.  
She takes a knife and stabs it into the ground and starts singing.   
The birds start chirping, and she acts as if they are singing along with her.   
After finishing her song, she gets up and takes a look at her hidden bow, arrows, and food.   
She digs through the dirt, but only sees the food.   
"Fuck!" she curses once again.   
She tries to think of who could have taken it, and where they would be, but her train of thought is interrupted by an arrow entering her skull.   
The arrow goes right into her brain like it was nothing more than jelly, after the impact it wasn't long before she fell to the ground.   
A cannon goes off, and Daron walks over to her.   
Daron puts the bow down and checks her face.   
"Not her" Daron says as he pushes her lifeless face back into the dirt.   
Daron takes the arrow out of her head and puts It with his collection of arrows. 

Jimi finally gets the energy to get up.   
Since he has nothing, he decides to just give up and look for something.   
That way he will either die trying, or find something he can use to win. 

Vince was awake long before the sunrise, he didn't get much sleep.   
Vince realized he had no water and started trying to find some.   
It has been hours travelling, and he has not found shit.   
Every once in a while he takes a rest, but he is still extremely tired.   
He is beginning to doubt his luck when trying to find something to stay hydrated with. 

Derrick wakes up to find Zach has left with his sleeping bag, and most of his supplies.   
He doesn't know if he forgot them or left them for him, either way it's Derricks stuff now.  
Derricks stomach starts rumbling, he hasn't eaten since the beginning of the games.   
Derrick makes the decision to try to find something to eat after he hides the important stuff under some dirt.   
Almost as soon as he leaves, both Drake and Chet run into his camp and take all the unhidden stuff before running off in different directions. 

After hours of searching, Jon finally finds Aprils camp.   
"Took you long enough" April yawns.   
"It wasn't easy to find" Jon replies.   
"I managed to find it"  
Jon just sighs.   
April gets up.   
"Help me pack everything. Then we'll talk" April tells him. 

Jen carves 3 names into a tree: Rye, Daron, and Sam.   
These are all the people she could have and should have killed, but chickened out.   
Disappointed with that, she picks up her things and starts searching for at least someone to team up with so she doesn't have to do the killing for the moment.   
She knows that it will come down to it if she is going to win the games, but tries not to think about it. 

Tim wakes up halfway through the day, he immediately begins to start travelling.   
Tim sees someone in the distance, he takes his knife and approaches carefully.   
As he lessens the space between the two, he sees another person, he starts to change his mind about a violent approach.   
Tim spots a third person with them, now a violent approach is very unlikely.   
Tim gets closer and closer, he recognizes the three.   
Sam, Anna, and Zach.   
"Long time no see" Tim greets.   
They all stare at him before Anna breaks the ice by saying: "yeah, he'll help us".  
Tim looks at Anna and responds with: "I'll help with what now?""We're gonna kill Alan" Zach answers.   
Tim nods to show his understanding.   
"Okay, I'm in. I'm just curious to know why?" Tim asks.   
"Revenge, he tried to get us to kill the strong ones so he could kill us" Anna says.   
"What about you two?" Tim says referring to Sam and Zach.   
"I never really liked Alan" Zach replies.   
"I just joined them two" Sam replies.   
"Yeah, I'm in" Tim decides.   
"What’s your reason?" Anna asks.   
"He's a heartless bastard" Tim answers.   
Really, it was because he tried to get Jen killed.   
"We wanna start moving?" Zach asks.   
"Your call, guys. I don't care" Tim says.   
"Wait. Can I be a part of this?" A voice calls out.   
They all turn to the voice, it is Claire.   
"Why?" Tim asks.   
"He tried to kill me before. I got away" Claire lies, she just wants to be a part of a group so she feels safer.   
"Alright. Join us" Zach says.   
"How do you know she won't do anything?" Sam whispers.   
"I doubt she can even hold a knife properly. If she were to she’ll get someone else to do it, she's never done anything for herself in the past, snobby bitch" Tim says. 

 

Meanwhile, Jon and April are still travelling.   
"And that's why I never eat chicken" April finishes her long story.   
Jon was paying no attention to half of it.   
"Cool" Jon says.   
"'Cool'? C'mon, I can get a better answer that just 'cool'" April insists.   
"Amazing story, 10/10" Jon replies.   
"That's better" April says.   
They continue walking along, April starts humming, singing, whistling, practically everything to entertain herself.   
After some more walking April stops Jon in his footsteps.   
"There's something under that pile of dirt over there" April points over to a patch of dirt in a section of grass.   
"Is it a landmine or something?" Jon asks.   
"Nobody's stupid enough to put a landmine there, who's gonna walk on that? The patch is too large anyway, I'd say someone has hidden their supplies there" April predicts.   
"Let's check it then" Jon says.  
April walks over to it and uncovers the dirt.   
"Jackpot!" April says.   
She finds a lighter, rope, and a bottle of poison, and hands the rope and lighter to Jon.   
April pushes Jon away from the camp, soon they are both running. 

 

"Found him!" Claire yells.   
Zach runs over and covers her mouth.   
"We know, we all fucking see him!" Anna harshly whispers.   
Zach uncovers her mouth and gets back into position.   
"We all go on Tim's signal, which is when he starts kicking the ground" Zach re-informs.   
Alan is sitting at his camp eating bread.   
Tim emerges from the bushes on the other side of where the others are.   
"Yo, Alan" Tim says.   
Alan grabs his mace and turns to Tim.  
"What do you want!?" Alan says.  
"It's alright, I won't touch you. I just wanted to talk to you"   
Alan puts down his mace and continues eating his bread.   
"Look, there are a lot of tributes still left, and this could go on for a while" Tim explains.   
"You want to be a team?" Alan asks.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for running out when you said you were going to kill Jen" Tim lies.   
"I don't want to either, but it's what has to be done to win"   
Tim gets a little pissed off.   
"You know why I ran off after you said that? Because I am not watching someone who deserves to win die to someone like you!" Tim starts kicking the ground.   
Sam and Anna run out of the bushes and kick Alan to the ground.   
Sam hits his face repeatedly while Anna holds him.   
"Where the fuck is Claire?" Tim asks.   
"Probably ran off" Anna says.   
"Fuck. Looks like I have to do her job" Tim says.   
Tim take out his knife and holds it to Alan's throat.   
"I would say it's nothing personal, but I'm kind enough to let the last words you hear be the truth" Tim whispers in his ear as he slices Alan's throat open.   
A cannon goes off, Zach runs in and grabs all the supplies with Anna and Sam.   
"You gonna help or just stand there?" Anna asks Tim.  
Tim turns around and starts helping them gather stuff, Claire comes out and starts helping as well.  
Tim death stares Claire, but Zach hits her across the face.   
"Do your fucking job!" Zach yells.   
They all gather Alan's stuff and run off. 

Selena adds the finishing touches to her slingshot, before testing it.   
It's not ideal, but it works, and at the moment, ideal is too much to ask.   
After a few more tests, Selena is satisfied with her work and leaves it.   
One rock she shot into the air however, hit Amy in the head while she was walking.   
She had no idea where it came from, and Selena had no idea she hit someone.   
After some investigation, Amy gives up and starts walking again.   
Amy gets lost in thought, wondering what she's gonna do next, in fact, she was so lost she didn't pay attention to the scenery and tripped on a bit of stone sticking out.   
She falls into the stone and manages to avoid any injuries.   
Amy gets up and starts looking around.   
Over on the right, Amy spots a cave.   
Amy walks over to it, and finds it has collapsed a bit at the front.   
Curious to see what's in the cave, Amy starts moving all the rocks away from the front.   
It takes a while, but after an hour she finally clears the entrance.   
After clearing she walks inside to find the cave is not empty.   
There are a few weapons, a blanket, and a basket of bread.


	6. Night 2

The fallen tributes play up in the sky 

Taylor

Alan 

Jon looks up in the sky and reads the names, April gives him a shove.  
"Get moving" April commands.   
"Sorry" Jon apologizes and continues walking.   
Jon stares at the ground and counts his footsteps so he can entertain himself.   
April extends her arm and stops Jon.   
"Wait. You see over there?" April points over to a fire.   
"Yeah?"  
"Watch this" April smiles and walks over towards the fire.  
After a few steps, she turns around and gestures Jon to follow.   
Both of them walk to the back of the fire, hiding behind some bushes.   
Anna is there cooking some sort of stew.   
April smiles at Jon and picks up a rock.   
"3….2….1…" April counts down the seconds before she throws the rock into the bushes behind Anna.   
Anna grabs her knife and turns around.   
Anna slowly starts moving to the bush.   
April quickly grabs her bottle of poison and stealthily runs over to the pot of stew, and pours all the poison in before retreating.   
"Go, go!" April whispers to Jon, they both run away.   
April begins to laugh.   
"Didn’t you find that fun?" April asks.   
"Yeah, but I don’t exactly understand what you did" Jon says.  
"Oh wait for it, you'll see"   
April points to the sky.  
"Any minute now" April says.  
A cannon goes off.   
"You poisoned her food?" Jon says.   
"Hell yeah I did!" April starts laughing into the night. 

Drake sits down and see's Taylors name up in the sky.   
He starts to regret destroying her supplies, he thinks that is what got her killed.   
He has no idea of how she died, but he still has a feeling.   
Drake looks down from the skies and sees an arrow pointing right at his face.   
"Are you gonna let the arrow go? I think you should" Drake says.   
"Are you gonna kill me?" Drake recognizes Jens voice.   
"No, I'm not gonna kill anyone" Drake replies.   
Jen lowers the bow and sits in front of him.   
"I'm guessing you haven't killed anyone" Drake assumes.   
"What bring you to that assumption?" Jen replies a little taken back by the statement.   
"Cos you were shaking like a mofo when aiming that bow" Drake laughs a bit.   
Jen sits silent for a second.   
"Yes, you're right, I haven't killed anyone" Jen admits.  
"Join the club"   
Drake and Jen sit in silence for a moment.   
"Fuck, this is boring as shit" Drake complains.   
"What are we to do instead?" Jen questions.   
"Fuck, I don't know, tell ghost stories?" Drake jokes.   
"Okay" Jen agrees.   
"Wait, you realize I was joking, right?"   
"Yeah, and it was a good idea"   
"Fuck, okay. You go first"   
Jen smiles and thinks about a story.   
"Okay, I got a good one" Jen smiles. 

Sam tries to sleep, but she can't get the images of the tributes she killed out of her head.   
Now that she has cried herself dry, there's nothing else she can do, but try to take her mind off it.   
She is already trying to occupy her mind by carving pictures into tree's, but she always draws the fallen tributes, no matter if she killed them or not.   
Sam just sighs, puts her head down and closes her eyes.   
The back of her eyelids still play scenes from her murders, but she has replayed them so many times in her head that she has given up trying not to think about it.   
She listens to the wind wipe across the trees and bushes, how it moves in a burst, and repeats.   
While listening to the wind, she hears an odd noise, a noise odd enough to force her eyes open.   
A sponsor has sent her a box.   
She gets up and opens the box.   
Bandages, disinfectant, antidote to poison, but none of that takes her eyes from the bottle of sleeping pills.   
She immediately opens the bottle, and takes a few before using up the last of her water.   
It doesn't take the pills long to kick in, but for Sam it feels like an eternity. 

Jimi has been searching for something since the games started, but all he has found is half a bottle of water that he downed as soon as he found it.   
Suicide crosses his mind, but he doesn’t even have proper utensils or energy to do even that.   
Up in the distance he sees something glowing, could it be?   
Jimi picks up his speed and walks over to it.   
It is, it's a fountain.   
Jimi laughs in happiness, and takes off his jacket.   
Without hesitation, he dives into the ground thinking it was water.   
He looks up and the water has disappeared, vanished from reality.   
It was all a mirage.   
Jimi gives up and sleeps face down in the dirt for yet another night. 

A rabbit hops happily along the path.   
It hops and hops, and finds a patch of grass.   
It starts taking bites of the grass and chewing it up.   
Satisfied with the first bite, it goes to take another bite, but instead bites the dust when Zach throws a knife into its head.   
Zach goes over to collect his late dinner and cleans his knife with his shirt.   
Zach begins whistling, and turns around.   
Up in the distance he sees smoke, looks like he has found a way to cook his dinner.   
Zach walks back and notices something move in the corner of his eye.   
"I saw that!" Zach calls out.   
Zach starts looking, and spots Claire hiding.   
"Are you allergic to following orders or something?" Zach says.   
"Sorry" Claire responds.   
"Look, I won't kill you, but you're gonna need to follow orders" Zach says.   
Claire nods.   
"Let's go" Zach sighs and they start walking to the fire. 

"Then she looked into the mirror, and saw the man with the bloody apron" Jen said in a very menacing tone.   
Drake laughs himself to tears. Jen joins in a bit.   
"Yeah, I'll admit, it was cheesy" Jen laughs.   
"Fuck, that was worse than my fucking story about the sailor" Drake jokes.   
"No, that one definitely takes the cake here"   
"I don’t know, that was really shitty"   
They both laugh together, after a while they finally stop.   
"You got any more?" Drake says while wiping the tears from his eyes.   
"No, sorry………..Oh, wait, I forgot about hanging man creek"   
Drake starts to laugh a bit again. "Hanging man creek?"   
Jen nods with a massive grin.   
Out of the pitch black Zach and Claire jump out of the bushes and grab Drake and Jen by their necks.   
"Oh, hello, Zach. We're telling ghost stories" Drake says.   
Zach relaxes and puts his knife away.   
"That was easier than I thought" Zach says.   
Claire lets go of Jen.   
"If you're gonna kill us wait until later, I really want to hear this 'hanging man creek' shit" Drake says.   
"Don't worry, I'm really not in the mood for it" Zach says as he takes a seat.   
"Mind if I cook my dinner?" Zach asks, holding up the rabbit.   
"As long as you can share" Jen jokes.   
"Whatever, like I'm gonna eat all this" Zach responds.   
"Okay, now Jen, tell us the hanging man creek story" Drake says.   
Jen smiles and begins the story. 

260, 261, 262, 263, 264, 265, 26……  
"Hey, you ever wonder what the capital does with the dead tributes?" April asks.   
"266 steps without you saying something stupid" Jon jokes.   
"That's a record, is it?" April jokes back.   
"No, 301 is the record"   
"Damn it"   
Jon stops walking for a moment.   
April realizes and stops as well.   
"What's the matter?" April asks.   
"I'm tired, can we stop for the night?" Jon says.   
April stands for a second.   
"I'm not stopping for another while"   
Jon stands in silence.   
"You don’t have to come with me" April answers his question before Jon even asked it.   
"I guess this means goodbye" Jon says.   
"I guess it does" April says.   
April walks over and gives Jon a hug.  
"Truce?" Jon asks.   
"Of course. I won't kill you if I see you" April answers.   
"What if we're the last alive?" Jon asks.  
"It'll be a fair fight"   
April and Jon stop hugging and April starts to walk away.   
"Oh, wait!" April stops in her tracks and turns around.   
"I forgot something" April reaches into her backpack and takes out the same knife she killed Ash with.   
"Take it. A deals a deal" April hands Jon the knife.   
"Thank you" Jon says.   
"Don't sweat it"   
April starts to walk off again.   
"Goodbye" Jon says.   
April turns around and smiles.   
"Goodbye" April repeats.   
Jon watches April disappear into the black. 

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don’t know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone" Tim quietly sings to himself while trying to step in beat with the song.   
"My shadows the only one that walks beside me, my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there would find me" That someone in the last line reminds him of Jen.   
"'Till then I walk alone" Tim finishes singing.   
"Now what song shall I sing?" Tim whispers to himself.   
Tim starts to think, he has already sung a whole bunch of songs, but his mind is a jukebox.   
"Let's go with 'Roulette'"   
Tim starts mimicking the guitar in the song.   
"I have a problem that I cannot explain, I have no reason why it should have been so plain……duh, duh, duh, dun, da, shit. Uhhhh, I, I know, how I feel when I'm around you. I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you" Tim continues to sing, it’s the only thing keeping him sane for the minute.   
While walking, Tim notices a change in the ground, it's a lot harder.   
Tim looks around and notices a cave, with the fire inside it.   
Before he can move towards the cave he is taken hostage by Amy.   
"Looks like you're stuck with me" Amy says. 

Derrick finally gets back to his camp after a long day hunting and puts down his 3 rabbits, and chunk of deer.   
Derrick notices his stuff has been stolen.   
"No, no, no, no" Derrick starts to panic and runs over to where he hid his other stuff.   
Gone.   
"No, no, no" Derrick repeats to himself.   
Derrick collapses to the ground and starts crying.   
Chet hears him and goes to him.   
"What’s wrong?" Chet asks.   
Derrick looks up and then buries his soaking eyes into his knees.   
"Hate the games?" Chet asks hoping to get a response.   
"All my stuff. Gone. I have nothing again" Derrick cries.   
Chet puts his arm around Derrick.   
"I'm gonna die, there's no way I'm winning this" Derrick cries.   
"You know what? Neither am I, both of us won't, but you know what?"   
"What?" Derrick looks up and at Chet.   
"I don't give a fuck. Just because I'm put here doesn’t mean I'm going to go down swinging because some guys told me to. I'm gonna live my final days doing stuff I want, because fuck them"  
"We don’t deserve this" Derrick says.   
"No, we don't. No one here does, but here we are. I'm not gonna kill a single person, and I'm gonna die if I don't, but I'd rather die with pride, than live hating myself for killing my friends"   
Derrick stops crying and grabs Chet's hand.   
"You can have stuff if you want, I don't have much, but I don't need it" Chet offers.   
"No, it's okay. I think I'll take your advice" Derrick replies.   
Chet gets a bottle of water out of his bag, but realizes it was Derricks, and puts it back.   
Chet finds another bottle and gives it to him.   
"I found a river back there" Chet says.   
Derrick grabs the water and takes a sip.   
"Yeah, I saw it too"   
Derrick starts drinking.   
"You might want to cook that food soon" Chet says pointing to his collection of what he hunted.   
"I can't do it, I tried to"  
"Alright, I'll do it for you. As long as I can have some" "Sure. And can you also stay with me tonight?" Derrick asks.   
Chet nods.   
"Okay. I had nothing better planned anyway" 

"Tell me, why again are you taking me prisoner and not killing me?" Tim asks.   
Amy sighs.   
"Do you want me to kill you?" Amy asks.   
"I'd rather not, but a little curious" Tim says.   
"Ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Amy asks.   
"Yes, but I'm probably gonna die weather or not I ask the question. It just changes how long it is until I die"   
Amy sighs and gives up arguing. 

Daron has been walking non-stop since he killed Taylor.   
Searching for other tributes, specifically Jen, the girl who shamed him in front of the whole world.   
Daron has no intention of stopping anytime soon. 

A day has passed, and Vince still hasn't found any water.   
A sponsor sent him a hydration pill, but that doesn't quench his thirst, or moisten his desert dry throat.   
Hydration pills are little gummy capsules that carries all it needs keep you hydrated, it is very hard to understand the science behind the Capitals technology, but all that matters is, it works.   
Vince takes his last pill and sits down to eat.   
Only 1 can of soup left in his bag.  
He decides to save it, he's not very hungry this night.   
Vince wants to sing himself to sleep again, but can't speak words, so he just hums instead. 

Daron finds a very hard object with his foot.   
It's a rock.   
Knowing from previous games, Daron starts to look for a nearby cave, and surely enough, there was one.   
A fire was lit inside, someone is in there.   
Daron arms his bow and slowly approaches it. 

"You've finally stopped singing" Amy points out after Tim stays silent for a while.   
"You loved it" Tim responds.   
"Fuck no"   
"Then why didn't you just kill me to shut me up?" Tim once again wins the argument.   
Amy gets up and starts walking to the entrance.   
Selena jumps out from the opening and tackles Amy to the ground.   
"I see you've made yourself a nice place here" Selena says.   
Tim sees the attack and immediately begins to try and free himself from the ropes.   
"It's such a nice place, I would love to stay here for the rest of the games" Selena continues.   
Tim continues to struggle free, but can't.   
Tim falls over and looks up and looks at the fire.   
"I think I will take this place" Selena whispers in her ear.   
Selena giggles until Daron shoots an arrow into her left arm.  
Selena turns around and takes arrow out, and snaps it in half.   
Daron gets scared and goes to take another arrow, but there aren't any more.   
"What the fuck!?" Daron yells as he feels around for another arrow.   
While feeling around he finds a hole in the bag.   
"Shit" Daron whispers to himself.   
Daron makes a break for it, Selena follows him into the woods.   
Amy gets up.   
"Quite the show, wasn't it?" Amy asks Tim.   
Amy turns around and Tim kicks her in the face.   
"Sorry!" Tim yells to her as he bolts away with most of Amy's stuff.   
Amy looks back and sees what he's taken.   
"I should have fucking killed him" Amy says.


End file.
